


Семейный фотоальбом

by pino_cchio



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Avengers Family, Gen, Thor Is a Good Bro
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-13
Updated: 2017-11-06
Packaged: 2018-09-17 06:08:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9308708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pino_cchio/pseuds/pino_cchio
Summary: "...Но есть у Питера и те фотографии, которые он хранит исключительно на карте памяти. За них вряд ли когда-нибудь заплатит редакция вроде Дейли Бьюгл, ими вряд ли заинтересуются правительственные организации, а человек с улицы наверняка не разглядит в лицах на них те самые лица с обложек и агитплакатов".





	1. Карта памяти

**Author's Note:**

> Исключительный мувиверс. Питер с фотоаппаратом — скорее метафора.  
> Сборник.  
> Будет пополняться.

Питер всюду таскает с собой фотоаппарат, и дело не в том, что Джона хорошо платит за сделанные им снимки. Тот вообще ни черта не платит. Просто Паркеру нравится фотографировать то, что он видит, и это дурная привычка, он знает, ему частенько достаётся за не вовремя проявленный интерес, но ему кажется, что есть вещи, которые неплохо бы сохранить. Хотя бы на плёнке, потому что иногда люди не видят важное. 

Люди часто не видят важное, и Питеру не всегда есть до этого дело, поэтому некоторые фотографии всё же приносят ему деньги. А деньги это хорошо.

У него на компьютере несколько десятков папок с огромным количеством фотографий, часть которых — ничего не значащие, но красивые пейзажи, другая — не всегда красивые, но потрясающие люди, третья — мусорка с яркими, часто скандальными снимками для Джоны. Иногда он фотографирует машины, иногда голубей в Центральном Парке, а иногда часами просиживает в школьном дворе и… 

Папка с инициалами «Г.С.» выходит весьма увесистой, а «Спайдермен», возможно, не самый удачный пароль.

Он часто фотографирует тётю Мэй. Она любит улыбаться, и папка с ней — самая солнечная. Фотографий дяди Бена куда меньше, часть из них — оцифрованные копии, и пусть снимки сделаны не им, но всё равно удачные. Как будто бы испортить кадр с ним не мог даже самый криворукий фотограф.

Но есть у Питера и те фотографии, которые он хранит исключительно на карте памяти фотоаппарата. За них вряд ли когда-нибудь заплатит редакция вроде Дейли Бьюгл, ими вряд ли заинтересуются правительственные организации, а человек с улицы наверняка не разглядит в лицах на них те самые лица с обложек и агитплакатов. 

Питер вообще не уверен в своём праве их снимать, но по-прежнему всюду таскает с собой фотоаппарат. Просто есть вещи, которые неплохо бы сохранить. Хотя бы на плёнке, потому что иногда люди не видят важное.


	2. Холст на стене (Тони Старк, Питер Паркер)

Первое, что попадается Питеру на глаза, когда Тони приглашает его на Базу Мстителей, это огромная модульная картина в половину стены гостиной. На ней Мстители в Нью-Йорке, спина к спине. Снимок сделал какой-то удачливый и не слишком умный репортёр: подобраться так близко к месту сражения вполне могло стоить ему жизни, но и сделанное фото, на скромный и не совсем профессиональный взгляд Паркера, — заслуживало того, чтобы рискнуть.

Город на снимке чёрно-белый, под стать серым стенам Базы и хромированной мебели, и только сами Мстители, как любимое жёлтое ауди Старка, ярким пятном светятся с полотна.

Натянутый на подрамник холст — единственный, кроме «А» у входа и на вертолётной площадке, отличительный знак на всю Базу. Несколько мгновений Питер думает над тем, было ли здесь больше фотографий, сувениров и личных вещей до того, как, но мысль отпадает за ненадобностью, стоит ему развернуться в поисках Тони и так и застыть.

Смущённо и немного не у дел. Словно он оказался здесь случайно, а не по вполне однозначному приглашению, что после страшного и более чем опасного сражения в аэропорту Лейпцига оказалось бы слегка обидным. Не то чтобы он на что-то рассчитывает, но Тони Старк навряд ли относился к тому типу людей, что симпатизировали по необходимости. 

Это было бы глупо. И очень смешно. Полковник Роудс наверняка бы долго смеялся, расскажи ему Питер о Тони Старке, делающим что-либо по необходимости, но вот он стоит перед фотографией во всю стену, смотрит на неё так, словно видит впервые, и Паркеру кажется, что смеяться здесь не над чем.

Питер переступает с ноги на ногу, и Тони приходит в себя. Смаргивает, улыбается нервно и как будто бы неловко и кивком головы указывает на дверь слева.

— Страна Чудес там. Не напугай Дубину.

Питер идёт в мастерскую, но на пороге, не услышав шагов за спиной, оборачивается. 

— Убрать. 

— Как скажете, босс.

В голосе Пятницы Питеру слышится грусть. У него в рюкзаке фотоаппарат. Он его сейчас ни за что не достанет, да и будь он в руках, Питер не стал бы фотографировать. Потому что не всё важное предназначено для чужих глаз.


	3. Вакандские джунгли (Скотт Лэнг, Стив Роджерс)

Скотт не очень понимает, почему он не может уйти и ещё меньше — почему Хэнк Пим не отвечает на звонки. Ему хватает ума не пытаться дозвониться до Мэгги, но он пробует набрать Хоуп. Автоответчик просит оставить сообщение, и в сухом голосе оператора ему слышится немая ругань. Он с воображаемой Хоуп вполне согласен, но _эй!_ Он был нетрезв. «Капитану Америка нужна твоя помощь» звучало гордо, а у парня со взглядом первоклассного убийцы было, чем опохмелиться.

Звучит так же убого, как он себя чувствует, и зелёные вакандские джунгли за окном шумят так, будто смеются.

Он злится на себя, на грёбаных копов, Росса, ЩИТ, Соглашение и Т’Чаллу, потому что тот не выпускает его из проклятого африканского небоскрёба. Тихо, но настойчиво, почти на грани утробного рыка твердит о безопасности и об очевидной слежке, смотрит сверху вниз, ненамеренно, но привычно, и в итоге всё заканчивается тем же, чем и всегда.

— Быть может, если вам так дорога дочь, мистер Лэнг, то не стоило и ввязываться?

Голос почти бесцветный, без модуляций, но Скотт слишком часто слышит эти слова, чтобы не распознать очевидный намёк. Он некудышный отец, и Т’Чалла никогда не скажет этого вслух, но то, по какой широкой дуге он обходит его тогда в коридоре, говорит о многом.

Стыд и злоба душат изнутри, Лэнг сжимает кулаки, зная, прекрасно зная, что ничего не может без костюма, и фыркающий смешок Клинта в ответ на особенно ядовитую реплику Старка, что с экрана телевизора даёт интервью о побеге из Рафта, становится последней каплей. 

— Какой же ублюдок этот ваш Старк.

Локоть капитана едва не ломает ему шею, а ударостойкое, пуленепробиваемое стекло от пола до потолка трещит, когда Роджерс со всей своей сывороточной дури толкает его на окно. Уилсон подскакивает с места, но только прикрывает глаза ладонью и отмахивается, не смея вмешаться. Бартон качает головой, прибавляя громкость, а Скотт видит разъярённое лицо Стива совсем нечётко — глаза против воли слезятся, сказать или хотя бы прохрипеть что-нибудь в знак протеста он не может, и ему остаётся только недоумённо хмуриться, потому что, право, он не сказал ничего, что было бы неправдой, верно же?

— Закрой. Свой. Рот, — почти по слогам проговаривает Стив, и в голосе не угроза даже. Последнее предупреждение. 

Роджерс отпускает его, и Скотт, надрывно кашляя, падает на пол. Автоматические двери беззвучно закрываются вслед за капитаном, Лэнг отирает губы рукавом и хрупким как стекло голосом спрашивает:

— Какого чёрта это было?

Наверное, дело не королевском величестве Т’Чаллы, потому что Уилсон смотрит на него так же.

На следующий день ему и Клинту разрешают вернуться к семье. Когда он спрашивает, почему, Бартон ухмыляется и несёт какую-то чушь про покер, звёзды, полосы и дядюшку Сэма. Ту же, что вчера с плазменного экрана нёс Старк. Уилсон смеётся, бормочет что-то про позеров и чёртовых засранцев, а Роджерс улыбается.

Грустно и как будто бы тайком.


	4. Тот, кто вдохновляет на верность (Тор, Локи)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ВАРНИНГ! постРагнарёк. Спойлеры.

— Тебе было пять.

Локи откладывает в сторону пойманную пробку от бутылки и вопросительно приподнимает брови.

— Когда Рагнар и Энок заманили меня в межпространственную ловушку. — Смущённый слетевшим вдруг с языка откровением Тор неловко поводит плечами и смотрит на сверкающее сквозь янтарный эль дно стакана. — Я почти сутки проторчал над пропастью. Испугался как рататоск дрожащий, и всё не мог выбросить из головы рассказы Хеймдалла об утбурдах. А потом ты меня вытащил, и сослал Рагнара и Энока в Свартальвхейм. Отец был в ярости.

— А Фригга в восторге, — тонко улыбнувшись, вспомнает Локи и складывает ладони за спиной. — У меня впервые вышел сносный портал.

— Мама, — поправляет Тор. — Она была и твоей матерью, ты имеешь полное право называть её так. 

Уголки губ Локи дергаются, словно бы он силился сдержать болезненную гримасу, и он тут же отводит взгляд. Делает несколько шагов в сторону, пытаясь спрятаться от внимательных и слишком честных глаз старшего брата, и останавливается подле стекла, за которым поблёскивают звёзды и изредка вспыхивают разноцветными огнями далёкие галактики. 

— В семь ты превратил Вольштагга в крошечного чибиса за то, что он назвал меня принцессой, в девять сжёг волосы Сиф, когда она отказала мне в танце. А в пятнадцать едва не убил Фандрала: восстание в Нифльхейме, мой первый самостоятельный поход, его оплошность едва не стоила мне жизни. Я бы умер тогда, не будь тебя рядом.

Локи замирает, чувствуя жгущий затылок взгляд, и чуть склоняет голову. Тор отставляет на столик початый стакан и шагает чуть ближе, с безнадёжной, отчаянной решимостью становясь по правое от Локи плечо.

— Ты был младше и меньше, но никому из нас не уступал в драке. То, за что другие тебя боялись, восхищало меня так, как не должно было восхищать ни наследного принца, ни воина. Ты обрастал колючками, стоило хоть кому-нибудь оказаться рядом, но ни разу не повернулся спиной ко мне. 

— Мне казалось, ты согласился с тем, что разговоры никогда не…

— Я думал тогда, что ты обязан меня любить, — перебивает его Тор, и Локи прикрывает глаза. — Что это безусловное, непреложное чувство, что ты можешь плеваться ядом во всех вокруг, рушить весь остальной мир, одного только никогда не случится — мы не окажемся по разные стороны баррикад. Мне и в голову не могло прийти, что нас поссорит ерунда вроде трона и уж тем более — твоей крови. 

— Ерунда?.. — Локи резко оборачивается, отчего чёрные как смоль волосы закрывают половину лица, и Тор примирительно качает головой.

— Локи, да будь ты хоть каменным кронанцем. — Лафейсон презрительно кривится, и Тор тепло улыбается. — Мне не важно, где и кем ты родился, ты вырос рядом со мной. 

Локи замолкает, вновь отворачиваясь к космосу за толстым стеклом, и незрячими глазами смотрит вдаль, а Тор тем временем продолжает:

— Я злюсь каждый проклятый раз, каждый раз думаю, что вот сейчас ты уйдёшь, тебя не станет, и я смогу отпустить. Ты уходишь, оставляешь после себя боль, кровь и хаос, а я продолжаю надеяться, что как-нибудь, но ты найдёшь дорогу назад. И ты находишь. 

С губ Локи срывается тихий, безрадостный смешок, и повисшее в комнате напряжение падает, стеклянными осколками рассыпаясь по полу. 

— Так уж вышло, что ты вдохновляешь на верность. — Локи обречённо вздыхает и встаёт вровень с Тором. — Уж на какую способен.

— А ты мой брат, и я люблю тебя, — совсем просто и честно добавляет Тор. — Уж как умею. 

Светлые, почти прозрачные глаза Локи суетливо шарят по лицу в поисках хоть малейшего признака фальши, разум привычно касается разума, а сплетённая норнами дорожка делает ещё один круг. Младший принц кивает, принимая, и два разных взгляда устремиляются в звёздную даль. 

— Ты считаешь, благоразумно вернуться на Землю? 

— Да, конечно. Земной народ души не чает во мне.

Локи выгибает бровь и хитро улыбается.

— Дай-ка перефразировать. Ты считаешь благоразумно вернуть меня на Землю?

— Думаю нет, если честно, — негромко хмыкает Тор. — Но не волнуйся, брат. Уверен, всё как-нибудь сложится. 

Где-то там, по центру Иггдрасиля, их ждёт самый молодой из девяти миров.


End file.
